Qrow x Ironwood oneshot
by Lulu251096
Summary: My first attempt at some yaoi smut. If it's not your cup of tea then please don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Qrow x Ironwood Yaoi/smut/trash:

General Ironwood exited his meeting with Glinda, Qrow and Ozpin with his blood set to boil. Not only had Qrow assaulted one of his soldiers, he then proceeded to make fun of him. Jimmy. Always bloody Jimmy to him. He took his right arm a punched into the wall of the lift he was in. Regardless the situation, Qrow always knew how to push him to his limit.

Ironwood exited the lift at the base of Beacon tower, all he wanted now was to go back to his ship and empty the bottle of bourbon in his room. No one here was taking him seriously, he knew he was right though; this was all going to blow up.

As he rounded the corner to head towards his ship he came across a girl he recognised, long white hair pulled in a side ponytail with a tiara and big blues eyes on a face only made imperfect by the scar over her left eye.

"Miss Schnee." Ironwood addressed the student,

"General Ironwood." Weiss replied with a small curtesy

"Off to see Winter I presume?" She nodded in response to his query, "I won' t keep you then. However do remember that there will always be a place for you at Atlas academy."

"Thank you General but I'm more than happy here." She replied curtly before rushing off past him. He let out a sigh, even the middle Schnee knew how to back chat.

"Must run in the family" he muttered to himself before continuing along the side of the school towards the landing pads where his ship was. All the while not noticing the crow circling overhead.

As soon as he reached the ramp to his ship one by one his soldiers snapped to attention and saluted him, he returned the compliments but was quickly getting frustrated. All he wanted was to get back to his room. Just as he was around the corner he heard a scuffle going on behind him, he chose to ignore it given he was so close to his quarters, he pressed his scroll to the keypad and the door swung open. A crow flew in ahead of him; again going unnoticed.

Ironwood started by pouring himself a glass of bourbon, he sipped it before pinching the bridge of his nose. A headache was coming on. Sighing for what felt like the millionth time today he decided to have a shower, placing the glass of bourbon down he removed the glove from his right hand, staring down at the machinery that was there in place of flesh and blood. He swiftly unbuttoned his jacket and threw it over the char by his desk, his shirt followed close after. He paused and looked in the mirror, all this machinery woven into his skin, just what was he. A tin man?

Bringing himself back to the task in hand he removed his trousers and boxers leaving himself stood totally naked in front of the mirror. Half disgusted at what he saw he grabbed his towel before heading into the shower room attached to his quarters. He stood under the hot jet for what felt like an eternity. Mulling over the events of the day, they needed a new fall maiden and fast. But Ozpin wants to move at a snails pace! He beat his fist into the wall over and over.

"Dammit!" He verbalised, wishing that all those around him weren't so useless.

He finished up his shower and wrapped his towel around his waist before heading back into the main section of his room. As soon as he stepped out of the shower room his jaw dropped. The only person he didn't want to see right now was sat totally naked in his chair. Drinking HIS bourbon.

"Qrow!" He hissed at the naked man in front of him.

"Oh, hey Jimmy." Was Qrows response.

"I've told you not to call me that."

"Ooh I'm sorry, you'll have to just come here and stop me then. Jimmy." Qrow taunted Ironwood, standing up at the same time. Ironwood stood dumbfounded, his eyes drank in the sight in front of him, the toned shoulders and chest of a seasoned huntsman. His entire body full of scars, signs of the life he'd lead for so many years. Trailing his eyes further south he gazed at Qrows penis, already starting to get erect and easily 7 inches long. He shook his head and snapped himself back to reality.

"Qrow no." He said firmly. "We can't"

"Why not Jimmy?" Sadness flashed across Qrow's face. "Do you not feel this way anymore?"

Ironwood avoided his gaze and stared at the floor.

"Look, James." Qrow spoke softly. "I know it's been a while but… I still love you."

Qrow reaches out to touch Ironwoods face but he pulled his left arm up and swatted Qrow's hand away.

"Don't touch me Qrow." Ironwood felt so conflicted. "You loved me before I was torn apart and made into this, this monster!"

Ironwoods head snapped up to look Qrow directly in the eyes, pools of red but they looked back at him full of sadness and worry. Then in a flash; anger. Qrow grabbed James by the shoulders and spun him around, forcing him onto his bed. He straddled him, perching himself on his hips and pinning his arms up above his head.

"You're not the monster James!" Qrow growled. "She is! Salem tore you apart while I could do nothing! She's the monster dammit!"

James lay there perplexed for a second before he raised himself enough to capture Qrow's mouth with his own. Qrow quickly caught onto what was happening and released James arms so he could grab his lovers neck, pulling himself deeper into the kiss. Now that his arms were free James wrapped them around Qrow's waist and pulled him in closer. Both men battled for dominance over the other and both were growing increasingly excited over the contact with one another. Ironwood slowly sat upright placing Qrow on his lap, he moved his left hand away from Qrow's back and wrapped it around his now totally erect penis. Qrow's back arched at the contact and he broke away from the kiss.

"Don't tease me, you know what I want." Qrow growled. James knew exactly what Qrow desired and happily obliged. He threw Qrow onto the bed and discarded the towel from around his waist. He too was fully erect, Qrow let out a whistle when he saw all 9 inches of Ironwood's wood. ;)

"Suck it."

All it took was those two words for Qrow to be on all fours in front of James, he instantly took his whole length in his mouth and started pumping away, it felt so good and James could feel himself twitching more and more. Control was escaping him.

"That's enough." James pushed Qrow's head away and turned him around. "Ready?"

"Of course." Qrow only just got the reply out before James plunged himself into the pert ass. He set a rhythmic and steady pace, knowing exactly where to hit to cause the most pleasure. He could feel himself getting closer, he wrapped his hand around to Qrows penis and pumped it in rhythm with his own thrusts.

"James." Qrow choked out. "I'm close.."

"Me too!"

With his response James upped his pace and pumped Qrow harder, felling his penis twitch violently before spilling his load all over the bed. James took this time to move his hand back to Qrow's hips slamming into him before his own penis twitched so violently that he blew his load too.

Both men collapsed onto the bed, panting and sweating. Ironwood wrapped an arm around his lover.

"So Qrow, how the fuck did you get in here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

Just your resident trash Meister giving you an update!

Im so sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while, I've been so busy with work and uni that I haven't had time to sit down and write anything for you all!

BUT

Hopefully that is about to change! I'm planning a few projects and a couple of one shots which I'll go into more detail in below, my main goal for next year is to release my sequel to Rosewick Trash, something I know a lot have been interested in.

So without further ado my plans for this year:

1- Rosewick Trash sequel

I know what I want to do with this story and how I want a lot of it to pan out, my only issue is the pacing. The first section was quite fast paced whereas this one I might need to take slower so everyone can understand the context more. Would it help people if I did some 'World of Remnant' style chapters just to explain some background? If so let me know!

2- A Star Wars smut thing maybe!

I ship Rey and Ben so hard. Did I mention I was also trash? Watch this space (pun not intended)!

3- My RWBY OC fic

The likelihood is I will be scrapping this fic as I'm struggling to find the drive to continue it, plus I am well aware that OC stuff doesn't tend to be very popular. If you want me to keep going though please let me know!

4- A Fate Stay Night fic

I've always loved the Fate Stay Night series and so I want to do my own fic based on the greater grail war- in London!

5- A selection of oneshots!

Some more Qrowman stuff as that was well received, possibly some IlyaxBlake, definitely some QrowxIronwood (js whoever sent the homophobic PM to me, if you don't like that kind of thing piss off my account. I'm LGBT+ so it's staying.), maybe a RubyxOscar/Ozpin thing and I'll be finishing my QrowxWinter thing I started ages ago ?

well guys that's it for my announcements! Please let me know if there's anything in particular you want to see and I can't wait to get back at it!

Lulu~


End file.
